Unanswered Prayers
by classof05
Summary: Anakin attends a reuinon... (this is post AOTC, But Anakin is attending a reunion for the class he took in the 10 yrs between Epi.1 and Epi.2)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Characters, or anything affiliated with Star Wars. The song "Unanswered Prayers" belongs to Mr. Garth Brooks.  
  
Summary: Post AOTC! Anakin and Padme go to Anakins 'Jedi Reunion' 5 years after they are married... Anakin never turned, and the twins have not yet been born. The Reunion is from the class Anakin was in the 10 year between TPM and AOTC.  
  
  
  
Unanswered Prayers By: classof05  
  
"Anakin, you almost ready?" Padme said, peeking through the crack in the bathroom door. "Yea almost" he said smiling at his reflection in the mirror, he then opened the door to his wife who was looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she was only 6 months pregnant, but she thought she looked like she was 10 months pregnant. "You look beautiful honey" Anakin said wrapping his arms around Padme. "You dont look to bad yourself" Padme said fiddling with Anakins Jedi robes. Anakin leaned down and kissed Padme's forehead lightly before grabbing her hand and turning towards the door. "we better get going, we're going to be late" Anakin said smiling as he opened the door and walked to the speeder. After helping Padme in, Anakin jumped into the front seat as he started the speeder and flew off down the streets of Naboo. "So where are you supposed to meet them?" Padme said, looking at the passing stores and people. "The Jedi Hall down on Mount-View Avenue" Anakin said looking ahead of him with a straight and serious face. "Anakin dont look so worried" Padme said lacing her fingers in his free hand. "im not" Anakin said swallowing a lump in his throat. "I dont need Jedi powers to know your lying" Padme said letting a giggle escape her lips. "so what if i'm nervous, it'll go away, trust me" he said as he pulled into a small parking space in front of the large building. He climbed out of the speeder as he waited for Padme and linked arms with her and kissed her on the cheek before walking to the large field behind the hall. The field was buzzing with activity, people all ages, all sizes roamed the large green field, Padme looked at Anakin and watched as his face lit up to the sights and sounds. Anakin soon caught the eye of a young girl who must have been a little older than him, but very pretty, her bright sky blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight and her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders, Anakin couldn't help but remember. "Anakin Skywalker" he heard a voice come from behind him. Anakin turned slowly on his heels as he saw a group of young jedi around his age come running towards him. "Tom, Ray, Josh!" Anakin said running up to them as they all collided into eachother. "how have you been? Whats been happening these past 10 years?" a tall young man much like Anakins stature asked. "oh nothing, just spending time with my wife, and im going to be a dad soon guys" Anakin said as he smiled proudly and motioned for Padme to come over. She was soon at his side as Anakin politly introduced each young Jedi to Padme...  
  
Just the other night, at a hometown football game My wife and I ran into, my old high school play And as I introduced them, the past came back to me And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be She was the one, That i'd wanted for all time And each night i'd spend prayin' that god would make her mine And if he'd only grant me that wish I wished back then I'd never ask for anything again...  
  
Sometimes I thank god, for unanswered Prayers Remember when your talkin' to the man up stairs Just because he may not answer, doesnt mean he dont care Some of god greatest gifts, are unanswered prayers.  
  
  
  
"All of us were in school together" Josh said as he looked at Padme. "oh, thats what I figured" Padme said politely as she smiled. "Hi Anakin" he heard a voice say from behind him. "Chelsea?" Anakin said as he looked at the young girl. "yeap, so how have you been?" She asked, not noticing Padme standing next to Anakin rubbing her stomach. "not much actually, just been busy with the wife, and soon to be family" Anakin said smiling as he put an arm around Padme and kissed the top of her head. "wow" she said as she smiled at Padme. "Padme Skywalker, senator of Naboo" Padme said as she reached her hand out to Chelsea. "Chelsea Baxter, jedi" she said shaking Padme's hand. "Chelsea" Anakin heard form behind her, Chelsea turned around to see a group of people waving to her. "well, Anakin, I guess I'll see you 'round. Good luck Senator" she said politely, tilting her head before hugging Anakin. "yea, you too Chelsea...bye" Anakin said as he watched her walk off.  
  
She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams She could tell that time had changed me And her eyes to it seemed Tried to talk about the old days, wasnt much we could recall I guess the lord knows what hes doin' after all... And as she walked away, I looked at my wife Then and there I thanked the good lord for the gifts in my life  
  
Sometimes I thank god, for unanswered prayers Remember when your talkin' to the man upstairs Just because he may not answer, doesnt mean he dont care Some of gods greatest gifts, are unanswered prayers.  
  
"So Anakin, hows the jedi training going?" he head Ray ask. Anakin gently flicked the side of his neck. "Your braids gone?" Josh asked him. "yeap, im a Jedi Knight now" Anakin said noticing Padmes confused look as he wrapped his arms around her. "wow, time travles fast dont it?" Josh asked. "it sure does" Anakin said as he smiled down at Padme. "boys!!" Anakin head someone yell. Three women in their mid twenties came running up to Josh, Ray and Tom. "common, theres like 30 people who want to like meet you" one of the girls said as she grabbed Toms hand and smiled at him. "Anakin, well, it was great to see you again, good luck with your family you two" Ray said as he winked at Padme who just smiled in return. "yea, you to Ray" Anakin said as he and Padme took a long walk around the field, Jedi Hall, and then finally to their speeder. "That was fun" Anakin said plopping down in the drivers seat. "yea" Padme said as she climbed in carefully as to not bump her stomach on the dash board. "hey, listen Chelsea means nothing to me now, I have you, and I love you, I love you more than anything in the whole world." Anakin said as he leaned over to Padme. "your not lying?" Padme asked. "no im not lying, Padme, Chelsea was just one of those stupid high school crushes" Anakin said as he leaned closer to her. "really..." she was cut off when Anakins lips touched to hers and they spent what seemed like eternity kissing. "I love you Padme, nothing, and no one will ever change that" Anakin said as he kissed her again. "I love you to Ani" Padme said smiling in the kiss.  
  
Sometimes I thank god for unanswered Prayers Some of gods greatest gifts, are unanswered prayers.  
  
  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it, im not sure if im going to make this a continuing piece, but we'll see, depends on if I can find something to make it continuing. So we shall see. I wont be here from this Thurs. Till next Sat. (Aug.11) so yea, umm review this, flame it, I dont care... thanks for reading! 


End file.
